


真心（上）

by cuiddd



Series: 真心 [1]
Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 01:09:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19916503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuiddd/pseuds/cuiddd
Summary: - 金主赫 x 演员海





	真心（上）

\- 有车注意避雷 -  
\- 下篇写完一起改 -

1  
气氛简直尴尬到冰点。

这是李东海内心的感觉，但面上不显，依旧向周围人微笑，眼角余光瞄到那个人慢慢走近了，忙躲到经纪人身后。

“李总，这杯我代东海喝吧？”金希澈端着笑，和东海换了个位置，大眼睛却死死瞪着眼前人。

不明就里的人还在暗想这小演员太不会做人，而知道其中内情的人们已经停下了交谈的动作，不少或明或暗的目光投来，很多人都在期待接下来的事情发展，包括被称为‘李总’的男人。

“希澈哥，以前不都叫我赫宰的吗？”

“哪能一样啊，人不都是说变就变了吗，我可不敢贸然乱称呼。”

“是啊……不一样了。”看着微低头连眼神都不愿与自己对上的李东海，李赫宰苦涩道。

2  
两人的相识谈不上浪漫，但绝对标准偶像剧的开端。

那时李东海还是新人演员，只出演过几部不算太火的剧，甚至拿不到男三，虽然凭着脸有些话题，但总体上认知度不强。

金希澈也带过不少新人了，大红大紫的不多，还是有两三个，大多数都吃不了苦放弃了，眼看着一直看好的东海就是抢不到好资源，心里也着急，参加饭局前免不了要多数落两句。

“你说你笑起来那么好看，对吧，怎么面对那些老板就是一副扑克脸了，要不然就神游，实在不行对导演总得笑笑吧？”

“但是哥……”

“没有但是，哪个演员最开始不是这样自己找机会的？当然不是你想象的，哥不是要你去干不好的事，有时候长相是种资本，要擅于运用。”

这话李东海已经听了不下一百遍，走着走着思维不由得又飘散到天边，根本没注意眼前的路，拐角时“砰”地与人撞上，往后退了好几步差点仰着摔下去，被一把搂住腰，拉住右手，身体牢牢稳在半空。

“没事吧？”

印入眼帘的是一张帅气带着张扬的脸，头发染成浅白金色，嘴唇很厚一看就很好亲的样子，此时正一脸关切看着自己，东海和他视线相对，好一会儿没反应，也没发现自己居然脸红了。

“赫宰？”

“嗯？希澈哥！好巧，居然在这里碰见，这位……？”

李东海这才恍然自己还倒着腰黏在对方怀里，急忙跳开，害羞地躲到金希澈身旁：“不好意思……”

“没事，很可爱。”李赫宰微微笑了笑，眼神锁定他，“我也算是英雄救美了吧。”

看着两人的表情，金希澈突然眼睛转了转，搂着李东海后腰把他往前推了一把：“赫宰，这是我带的新人，叫李东海，特别努力的小孩儿；东海，这是S台的董事李赫宰，平时难得能遇到。”

李东海也很快明了金希澈的话，但还是有些放不开，只轻声道：“李董好……”

见他这模样李赫宰便知道他性格不似长相般凌厉，哈哈笑了两声：“没事，叫我赫宰就好，我这名字让东海这么帅的人喊一定更好听了。”

李东海不自然抬起头，却撞进对方温柔的眼神里，视线集中在那人一张一合的柔软嘴唇，不自觉舔了舔嘴巴，见对方也挪不开眼，心跳不由得漏了几拍。

本以为能顺理成章多待一会儿交谈几句，但秘书已经急得上来找人，李赫宰匆匆道了声抱歉留下面面相觑的两人，金希澈看了眼李东海，意味深长道：“等着吧，你马上就要接戏到手软了。”

果然晚上在家练吉他的时候，手机开始狂响，李东海拿过来一看，是陌生号码，可还是老实接了。

“喂？”

“今晚可以收留我一下吗？爸妈度假回来了先暂住在我家，不想去打扰他们二人世界，希澈哥说你就住在附近，现在方便吗？”

“啊……”

“我就在你家楼下。啊、看到你了……东海夜里也这么好看啊。”

是李赫宰。

3  
圈里流传着一句话：只要是李赫宰看中的，没人不上钩。

因为家庭缘故，从小在人际关系复杂的娱乐圈里长大，却因身份游离于圈内与圈外，李赫宰很小时候就开始接触各种各样心怀鬼胎接近他的人，看人能力极强。乍一见李东海便知道人是在清清白白家庭长大的孩子，略一打听，果然，来自民风淳朴的木浦，看起来真的清清爽爽，让他没来由想把这人欺负到眼泪汪汪、眼角红红。

而他也真的这么做了。

李东海家里小，把那男人迎进来没多久便被对方带偏方向，一下子扑倒在沙发上吻了个迷迷糊糊。那看起来很好吻的嘴唇果然软软糯糯，像果冻一样，一吸再吸终于亲到对方发笑：“你怎么像个小松鼠啊？”

说这话时李赫宰手上可毫不手软，揉着李东海硬到流水的分身一会儿上下撸动一会儿打圈按摩，直弄得那人话都说不出来，听到调笑也只能用眼神盯一下。

就这一眼情窦初开般的羞涩感让李赫宰差点缴械投降，恶狠狠压上去把舌头送进身下人嘴里，手上力道也加快，还辅以用下身一直恶劣撞击对方臀部，隔靴搔痒般摩擦敏感部位。

“唔、唔唔……”呜咽声从被堵住的嘴巴中传出，李赫宰放过对方嘴唇，身体往下，将那根发烫的硬物含进嘴里开始有规律上下摆头，直达深喉，李东海哪里受得了这种刺激，没一会儿就顶着胯抽泣着射了出来。

一路沿着小腹吻到眼角，尝到点咸咸的味道，李赫宰玩心又起，靠近轻轻在对方耳边笑道：“很浓哦。”

李东海连脚指头都泛着粉红，却不甘示弱双手环上那人脖颈，一个翻身跨坐到他大腿上，互相交换了眼神，脸贴着脸，缠绵悱恻地吻到一块，煽情地啧啧声不断响起，李赫宰一手乱摸怀里人的腰背，一手伸到后面做扩张，感觉到李东海软得快要直不起腰，竟然硬生生用手撑住，强迫对方和自己紧紧黏在一起。

“这就不行了吗？”

“你、你才不行、啊！……”被高超技巧寻到敏感点，忍不住喘出声，李赫宰也趁机凑近：“想听东海叫我的名字呢……”

“赫宰、赫宰……嗯快点……”

“这么爽？”看到怀里人情难自已的表情，李赫宰带着对方手解开自己的皮带，顺势放上去，“东海帮我摸一下，对，好乖……”

在沙发上交换了个姿势变得收尾相对，李赫宰手口并用耐心做着扩张，同时享受着李东海在那头的特殊服务，想到对方俊朗的脸正因为自己而撑到变形，温热口腔裹挟着自己的阴茎，动作也变得毛躁起来，感觉差不多便拍了拍李东海的大腿示意他停下，引导他跨坐在自己身上，慢慢、一点一点往下坐。

“啊……”内壁一点点撑开，两人同时发出满足的喟叹，李赫宰开始还照顾着缓慢抽动，觉察到对方不耐烦的动作立刻加大幅度，边动还边揉捏李东海结实的胸肌，感叹：“东海身材这么好，怎么会不火呢……嗯……不过现在火我可舍不得了，东海也是吧……”

“嗯、嗯……啊就是那里……”

“东海喜欢我吗？”

“什、什么……？”

李东海已经爽到听不清对方在说什么，只迷迷糊糊听他在嘀咕，李赫宰表情不好地狠狠撞击十数下，直弄得对方泪眼盈盈，嘴里不停胡乱叫唤。

“赫宰好棒……啊啊、啊……快点，我要……嗯……”

视线完全无法从对方动情的表情移开，李赫宰默默将他抱得更紧，加大力度的同时堵住对方的嘴唇，在最原始的激情缠绵中，将他的呻吟吞进嘴里，一起到达最高潮。

4  
“今晚去你家？”  
“好啊，但是我在录节目呢，赫宰来接我吗？”  
“等着我，宝贝:)”

天气逐渐转凉了，李东海的资源突然也变得好起来，不光之前一直争取不到的一部戏导演亲自打来电话，甚至有了黄金时段的广告代言，虽然是群体代言，也让他露了不少脸。

他明白这些都是李赫宰的功劳，那个男人常常在事情结束后搂着他温柔亲吻说这么好看的脸可不能浪费了，随之而来的橄榄枝让李东海应接不暇，都快挑花眼。

金希澈倒是没什么太大反应，好像一切早有预料，只是会时不时提醒道圈里人都很复杂，千万不要把真心给出去。

真心这东西，不就是产生于不经意吗？况且李赫宰的眼神不像在说谎话，说过自己是他的宝贝，那就一定是不可替代的吧？

远远见到李赫宰的车开进巷子，李东海小跑着迎了过去，打开车门先被大捧鲜花塞了满怀。

“surprise！”李赫宰笑着将人拉进副驾，交换了一个亲吻，摸摸对方输成顺毛乖仔的发型，忍不住又是一顿好亲，“怎么这么可爱啊……”

一路握着李东海的手，每逢红灯便停下接吻，（危险驾驶不要学）弄得那人脸红扑扑的，一直用手去挡李赫宰的脸，好不容易龟速开回了家，一进门就被抵着蹂躏到气喘吁吁，衣服也被揉乱半挂在肩膀，李赫宰边舔吻着对方胸肌边喃喃着要喝奶。

“东海这么奶气一定很甜吧，快给哥哥尝尝。”

李东海无奈只好一手捂胸一手隔开和李赫宰的距离：“昨晚不是才……你太禽兽了吧……”

“交往”四五个月了，两人各方面意外契合，这是以往李赫宰从来没有的感觉，所以忍不住一吃再吃，恨不得天天和对方见面，哪怕是李东海拍戏的日子也从来没有分开超过三天，隔三差五地前去探班，丝毫不顾及周围人的眼神。

会玩的人很多，这么有趣又可爱的他还是第一次见，特别是那张脸，光远看着都赏心悦目，更别说近距离接触。

他的极限一般也就是一个月，一个月，再会来事儿的小明星都变得淡然无味，套路见多了，碰上个真单纯的，反而更激发了征服欲，时时刻刻都想宣誓主权，李赫宰明白自己该早点断掉这段关系，否则时间越拖越不利，但是看到李东海穿着小猪围裙在厨房里弄吃的，分手的话怎么也开不了口。

“泡菜汤想喝浓点还是淡点？”

“浓……淡点吧！”想起那人盐吃多就会脸肿，第二天还要活动，李赫宰立马改了口。

“那你来尝一下味道。”

就在对方的手喝下勺里的汤，吧唧吧唧嘴，满足道：“特别好喝。”

“真的吗？可是我总觉得哪里还差了点诶……”

碎碎念着回转身去，李东海想了下还是加了点芝麻，苦恼的表情让李赫宰不由得回想起小时候妈妈做饭时也是这样照着菜谱下料，那种温馨的感觉已经很久没有过了，父母太忙，自己也没空，在一起的时间少了很多。

心砰砰砰使劲跳着，身子不受自己控制地靠了过去，从背后拥住李东海，逐吻落在他的耳后，李赫宰抱着他，觉得心里暖洋洋的，有什么东西满溢于心间。

“怎么啦？”被突如其来的拥抱吓到，东海手伸过去轻轻拍了拍身后人的大腿，感觉到对方将脸埋在自己颈窝。

“好喜欢你。”李赫宰声音闷闷的，知道自己并不该说这种话，但此情此景让他无意识开了口，没想到李东海却转了身，变成面对面的姿势，和他紧紧拥抱在一起。

“我也好喜欢赫宰啊……”那人的声音从胸口传来，李赫宰觉得心都快要跳出来了，心悸感一波接一波涌上来，看着对方认真的神情一时间竟然不知道怎么回答，只好避开对方的眼神：“明天你生日，想要什么东西？车？手表？”

对方却摇摇头：“我只想你陪着就好了。”

李赫宰听了更加不是滋味儿，心里难受的很，又不知怎么平复这种心情，想将李东海栓在自己身边，又知道这不是好的征兆，他向来随心所欲，想玩谁就玩谁，怎么能就在一棵树上吊死呢？

那人却还在碎碎念：“我听我妈说有种叶子汁治心神不宁特别好，今天刚好买到，还好你过来了，最近不是老说晚上睡不着觉吗，等会儿就给你弄一杯，一定要乖乖喝。”说着还就着环抱的姿势用手摸了摸李赫宰的后脑勺。

“你怎么这么好……”

李东海稍微抬起了头，双手捧着面前人的脸和他对视：“因为我就是……特别特别喜欢赫宰啊！”

说着取下来首尔时妈妈送的手链，抬起对方手戴到手腕上，调皮地眨了眨眼，亲了亲李赫宰的手腕骨：“定情物~”

面对这么阳光的笑脸，李赫宰觉得自己是真的说不出话来了。

5  
生日会虽然人不算多，但也足够李东海忙活，唱歌飚演技玩游戏施展个人技，逗得台下粉丝直呼好帅，眼尖地看到那个人正端端正正坐在人群里偷笑，李东海使了点手段特意在下一个环节点名要他上台。

被抽签到的李赫宰还在鼓掌，见周围人都看向自己，一脸懵逼回望舞台。

“啊……我们的44号粉丝，是位男饭呢！44号先生，请上台来吧。”听到主持人的呼唤李赫宰才惊觉自己竟然上了镜，一下子明白这是那家伙的小伎俩，看了他一眼正色走上台。

“请问先生贵姓，啊……李先生，李先生今天来是为我们东海庆生来的吗？”

“那当然了，”李赫宰凑近话筒，朝正害羞笑着装不熟的人挑了挑眉，“他可是我的心肝宝贝啊。”

闻言室内一片哗然，粉丝们发出狂热的尖叫声，李东海的脸刷的红了，眼神都不知道该往哪里放，心里后悔刚刚一时冲动点了44号，主持人也立刻出来圆场：“哦，看来李先生这么喜欢东海，一定舍不得让他输了，如果我们东海继续赢下去之后就可以躲开蛋糕战的环节啦！”

正待回答，却听到台下整齐划一地响起“让他输”的喊声，李赫宰朝李东海微微一笑，道：“不能辜负大家的期望啊。”

只是简单的用筷子夹乒乓球到对方碗里的小游戏，最终幸运观众李先生还是赢了，李东海假装生气离台好一会儿才扶着墙壁露出半张脸，把台下人萌得乱叫，带有报复性质地盯着李赫宰轻轻仰头用嘴巴含了下话筒，这画面被大屏幕记录下来，下一秒就被蛋糕糊了个花脸。

生日会结束下台后还没来得及清洗就被偷偷赶到后台的李先生拉进空化妆室锁好门，被按着头对准对方的跨步，李东海还没搞清楚状况就被那人解开裤子弹出的性器塞了个满嘴。

“刚刚不是很会撩吗，怎么……东海现在不行了？”

被捏着下巴不能往后缩，李东海只好舔舔嘴里的东西，像吃棒棒糖一样用手扶住柱身，舌头灵巧地来回轻扫前段，那人放开东海下颚的桎梏，双手插进他浓密头发里，按住他后脑勺微微顶胯，边发出喘息。

“乖宝贝，好乖……吃不了蛋糕吃哥哥的棒棒糖如何？”

受不了那人流氓般的话语，李东海手口并用，含着已经完全勃起的阴茎卖力吞吐，一手玩弄下方的两个小球，一手上伸钻进衬衫揉捏对方的胸部。

李赫宰被刺激得差一下就射了，强忍住拉起东海躺倒在沙发上，解开对方皮带呈颠鸾倒凤的姿势，抓住对方半勃的性器撸动。

“啊……！”

李东海喘了一声，想起两人正在化妆室，仅仅只锁了门，也不知道外面的人有没有钥匙，就激动得直喘气，又被李赫宰富有技巧地挑逗敏感部位，不甘示弱也含住对方的打圈舔舐，啧啧水声此起彼伏。

没一会儿又被拍了拍屁股，示意他翻个身，李东海老实做了，那人西装革履得压了过来，两人赤裸的下半身挨在一起互相摩擦，上面两张嘴也粘在一块难舍难分。

速度加快，被堵着嘴发不出声音只能呜呜呜地乱叫，李东海靠着对方的摩擦也又快又远地射了出来，乳白色液体溅到肤色健康的胸膛，配上酡红色脸颊和微张的小嘴，一片春色旖旎，李赫宰忍不住跪在他身上对着他的脸加快撸动节奏，终于闷声全射在东海脸上。

餐前小菜也是菜，却能勾起胃口，躺倒在沙发上的两人匆匆整理好裤子，凑过去舔掉东海脸上的斑斑白痕，李赫宰象征性征询意见：“去我家吗？”

“好啊……”

生日就是要和喜欢的人一起过，不是吗？

6  
最近李东海发现周围人看自己的眼神很不对劲，进组跟了快一个月了，因为要找角色代入感所以断了网，平时大家都是笑闹打作一片，这几天却总是一见到自己就躲开，还向自己投来一致的眼神。

硬要说的话，是……同情？

李东海简直莫名其妙，对镜子左看右看没发现有什么不对，依旧很帅气，面对工作人员的眼神更不自然了。

“姐姐，有事情要跟我讲吗？”化妆时终于忍不住问了出口。  
“没、没有啊……东海怎么会这么问？”  
“总觉得大家都怪怪的。”  
“哈哈，是不是最近没怎么休息好，黑眼圈也挺重的。”  
“可能是吧……”

话虽这么说，化妆师闪躲的眼神却更让李东海心生疑窦，今日戏份结束后偷摸从金希澈那里拿回了手机，一打开信息都要爆炸掉，可意外的是竟然没什么李赫宰的消息。  
最初跟他讲了要封闭训练，也只是得到了淡淡的回复，后面几天更是声讯全无，李东海挑了几个朋友的回复，还是忍不住发了条信息给李赫宰。

‘现在在做什么呢？想你了……’

等了会儿没收到回信，点开新闻界面看了看，没想到往下翻了一会儿竟然看到李赫宰的名字。

‘SVN董事再爆绯闻，夜店搂妹左右逢源’

一时间竟然做不出任何表情，李东海冷静地点开页面，仔细阅读也确认了照片里打了马赛克的人，确实是李赫宰，甚至身上的衣服还是自己陪着去买的，短袖遮不住手上那条看起来不怎么光亮的手链，是自己之前一时情迷送给他的。

这时讯息提醒音也响起，点开来一看，是李赫宰的回复。

‘我也想东海呢……最近在忙，拍戏还顺利吗？’

没有回复。换成之前李赫宰大概早就嚷嚷着要来探班，要自己慰藉他“空虚”心灵，现在却只是不咸不淡的客套回复，直觉有什么发生了变化，但是什么又说不上来，大概人心从来就是难猜测的东西。

晚上没有戏份，李东海快速跟导演请了一晚上假，简单收拾了一下打给金希澈让他赶快过来，一路上看不清表情的到了李赫宰公寓附近，和东海已经相熟的保安见到他也是满脸尴尬。

“没有业主的同意确实不能上去，李先生，实在不好意思……”

“我就只上去一会儿，拜托……绝对不闹事。”心里已经猜到了七八分，但还想亲眼证实，事情也是凑巧，苦苦哀求保安时，从上而下的电梯打开了，出来的一群人中为首那个不是李赫宰又是谁？

“东海！”

那人也看到了自己，一脸惊疑叫道，立刻放开搂着女伴的手，李东海抿了抿嘴，面无表情看着那边，只是眼眶一下子红了，眼泪不停打着转儿，他使力气握紧双拳，咬牙坚持着不让眼泪落下。

两人隔着不到十米的距离，互相看着对方却都不敢上前，李东海突然挑起嘴角朝那人微微笑了下，转头发疯似地往门外跑，保姆车正停在外面。

无视身后喊他名字的声音一溜烟跑上车，重重摔上车门时李赫宰也正好跟到门外，催促着金希澈赶快发动，李东海闭眼堵着耳朵不停那人在外拍门的响声和叫喊，没一会儿手机开始狂响，李赫宰的名字不停闪现，李东海咬着牙按了强制关机键，眼泪终于忍不住大颗大颗落下来。

“为什么啊哥……他为什么要这么对我……”  
“我好像真的很喜欢他啊，他对我那么好……难道都是假的吗？都是在演戏吗？”  
“希澈哥……我好像真的把心给出去了呢，但他说不要就不要了……我是个演员，竟然一点也看不出别人的演技，是不是一件很可笑的事情？”

平日里帅气非常的脸蛋很快被泪水打湿，李东海觉得撕心裂肺的痛，特别是看到李赫宰用搂着自己的姿势自然搂着别人，那些曾经说过的‘特别’好像都变成了一厢情愿的笑话，偏偏他还不能说什么，他们算什么呢？

从一开始他和李赫宰就不是对等的关系，他沾了对方的光得到了很多好机会，而对方也从他身上得到自己想要的，或许他们一开始就只是交易的关系，只不过在这交易中附加有情话、体贴、幻想和可能，让他陷入了自己臆想的关系中。

只是梦会醒，幻想也会破灭，现在就是该他梦醒的时刻，午夜十二点的钟声已经敲响，徒留一点想象也无济于事。

“早就跟你讲清楚了，娱乐圈复杂，不要随便跟人敞开心怀。”

见到李东海在副驾咬牙哭的不能自已的样子，金希澈开始后悔当初在背后推了他一把。


End file.
